Man in the Moon
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: 128 Masters, 128 Servants, 128 wishes, 1 grail to grant the wish. The moon cell has chosen and the war is about to begin. Who among these individuals is worthy to hold the cup of heaven and make their wish? Naruto Fate/Extra xover
1. Master and Servant

**Man in the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN: **I was commuting home in a bus and saw a kid playing Fate/Extra and I was like oh yeah I have that frigging game and it was collecting dust in the corner of my psp's memory card so I was like yeah I'll play this shit 30 hours later I was like okay this is pretty good and now I can see how I can make this work this is a Naruto and Fate/Extra xover.

**Tags: **AU, Violence, Mana Replenishing in the future ^ ^

Unbeta'd

**-Man in the Moon-**

Story Starts

Chapter One: Master and Servant

"This is boring…" I silently muttered out as I looked out in the window of my classroom as I ignored another lecture from another teacher that I don't care about. It's not like I'm going to use this stuff their teaching in my life. Seriously how the hell am I going to use advance calculus in my daily life? Oh and by the way my name is Naruto Namikaze a spikey haired blue eyed teen and sadly it seems I'm suffering from some sort of amnesia since my name is the only thing I can remember. Seriously I don't recall much about my life except my name. Hell I don't even recall being enrolled at this school Tsukimihara Academy. It's just like I just woke up one day and found myself already wearing their school uniform.

***Bells Ring***

"Okay that's everything for today" I hear the teacher Kozuki-sensei left before he left the room. That guy was creepy I don't know why but he gave the vibe of a killer or something and it send chills down my spine when the man was in the same room as me. So I tend to stay the hell away from the guy as much as possible.

"Oi Naruto" I turn my head around to look at who it was calling me I raised my eye brow as one of my friends was approaching me. Hakuno Kishinami a rather ordinary looking man teen with brown hair and eyes.

"Yeah, need something?" I asked it wasn't always that he approached me for something. It was often me going to him and pestering him.

"Actually" he placed his hand on the back of his head as he scratched it "Haven't you noticed something weird around the school?" he asked as he pulled a chair near my desk and sat at it.

"So you noticed it too huh?" I told him as I shifted my body and faced him "Some students are disappearing and- " I was cut off when another person decided to enter the conversation.

"No one seems to be noticing it right?" I looked at the person who decided to cut me off Kanade Arata another of my friend of mine a bit tomboyish but she's really cute. Though she looks a bit similar to Hakuno having the same brown eyes and hair, but her hair was long and wavy that went down to her back.

"Yep Kana-chan here got it, people are disappearing and no one's noticing aside from that there were other stories like the Gateway to the Paranormal or The Red Girl in the roof top" I told them as I saw Kanade take a sit on my desk. "Apparently the Ace of the Journalism club is investigating these mysteries" she said as I tilted my head away from her 'Damn short skirts and hormones' I though as I got a small peek of her panties.

I was Hakuno smirked as he noticed the slight blush on my face. "Well did you enjo-" I covered his mouth with my hands. I did not want him blurting out that I got a peek of Kanade's panties last person who did that got their face based so bad that they couldn't even be passed as human anymore.

I looked back at the girl and saw her tilting her head to the side as she place a finger near her chin "Huh what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Uh.. nothing we've just- um…" I glared at Hakuno who I saw was now smiling 'shit' "We were talking about how I was going to treat him to dinner earlier" I told her as I let go of the teen after he came to an understanding that I was bribing him.

"Ah! So you mind treating me as well!" she asked happily.

"He'd be happy too" Hakuno answered for me. Oh he was so dead after this I was going to hurt him to the point he wish he'd die if he was killed.

"Sure" I let out a fake smile knowing my wallet was going to take a major hit this day.

And so the three of us continued talking, about random things in life, before we left the class room and grabbed dinner. It was fun, it was normal, it was boring.

Yet I was happy, really happy but for some I felt empty for some reason it was like I was forgetting something. I looked outside of a window as the three of us walked through s hallway. I saw the image of the early night sky, the moon was just rising.

Everything was normal but deep down inside I knew things were about to change.

I didn't know why but I just knew.

"Oi Naruto hurry up!" Kanade called out snapping me out of my gaze as I turned towards her and Hakuno. I closed my eyes as I shook my head "Hai hai" I answered back as I started walking once more.

**-Man in the Moon-**

The next of school started out normally. Hakuno was talking to his friend Shinj; I don't know why they were friends in the first place since the guy was a grade A douche while Kanade was talking to one of my other classmates a girl with long red hair whose name I don't know.

I sat on my seat as and like the other two my day started with someone trying to start-up a conversation with me or provoke me into a fight I don't really know I think the guy considers the two things similar. "Hey dobe" 'Fuck' I thought as I looked at the person who was trying to pick a fight this early in the morning. Black hair, black eyes, and that I am greater than you personality yep it was this douche again. Uchiha Sasuke the biggest prick in this school on par with Shinji-thank god those two weren't friends. He was currently the captain of the school's Kendo team which I was a member of until a few days ago. "What is it Uchiha?"

"I heard you've got nothing to do after you quit the club so I'm here to offer you a position back in the club" he smiled "We need someone to clean up after the meetings and I'm sure someone like you would be good at that"

"Sorry I think you're better suited for that job, since it takes trash to clean up trash after all" I snapped back as I looked out of the window and saw the seething look on the teen's face.

"What was that dobe?"

"Oh your deaf now? Does getting you head pounded one too many times in the club affected your hearing as well?" I ducked and rolled away from my chair as the teen tried to slug me.

"Care to repeat that Dobe!" he said as he cracked his knuckles and glared at me.

I looked around the classroom and noticed everyone was already staring at me and Sasuke. This was a usual occurrence but they really couldn't help but watch when the two of us scuffle. Heck I saw Kanade already starting betting pools with Shinji already betting that Sasuke would whoop my ass.

That guy really was an asshole.

I cracked my knuckles as well as I looked at Sasuke "I said you're trash" I told him as I immediately brought up my hand and caught an oncoming fist aimed at my face. Before I kicked him in the leg knocking him off balanced as I let go of his fist and step to his side. I was about to throw a punch to the prick's face but someone held me back.

I looked behind me and saw the class president, a blonde haired teen holding tightly on my hand. "Now now no need to fight home room is going to start soon" he told me as he looked at the Uchiha "Sasuke would you be kind enough to go back to your seat?"

"Hn" the Uchiha replied as he looked at me in the eyes telling me this is not over as he walked back to his seat on the opposite side of class.

"Tch" I said as I pulled my arm away from the president before sitting down on my seat once more and looking out the window.

"It's not nice to start a fight" he started and was about to lecture me if not for the class room door suddenly opening. Still paying no mind to the other teen I saw our home room teacher Taiga Fujimura entering the room at her side though was-

***Lubb* *Dubb***

I felt my heart suddenly beating rapidly as my head started hurting.

***Lubb**Dubb***

A transfer student a blonde haired green-eyed teen wearing a bright orange uniform

***Lubb**Dubb***

I felt my head hurt more as the sound of static suddenly permeated in my head.

***Lubb**Dubb***

Something was wrong; something about the kid was unnatural.

***Lubb**Dubb***

I felt my heart beating once more as the sound of static suddenly increased.

"Well I know this is coming out of nowhere but this is a new transfer student joining our class today" she said as she pointed at the other teen.

The static got louder as I saw the boy looking intently at everyone in the room from the side of his eyes as he talked with Tiaga.

My instincts were kicking in high alert.

"My name is Leonardo Bistario Harway" the teen said with pure confidence. "In time, it will be known around the world, but for now I am just but your simple classmate. So for now let's all get along" he said before Taiga pointed at his seat

The room was silent at the teens' introduction but it wasn't for me.

I was still hearing the loud sound of static.

I looked at the teen as I noticed him staring at Kanade, then Hakuno, after that his vision shifted to me.

He looked at me with curiosity as I was almost tempted to glare back at him or bad mouth him like Shinji and the Uchiha were already doing.

I watched as he broke his gaze from me before sitting down on a vacant seat in front of Kanade.

Aside from that the day was basically normal except for the feeling of the uneasiness still lingered in me. The day ended with me going home alone while Kanade and Hakuno went about their own business. As I was walking down the hallway making my way out of the school I saw the Ace of the journalism club as he was standing in front of a girl who looked like she was about five years younger than us with white hair while wearing blue clothes. I looked away as I made my way out of the school.

'Who though he was a pedophile?' I though as I passed by another student who was rapping for some reason as I made my way out of the school. Before I took a step out of the school though I froze and looked behind me towards the school roofs as I sensed someone looking at me. My eyes narrowed as I saw a red haired kid standing on the roof top. He was looking down on me and for some reason that didn't sit in well with me.

I just shook my head as I turned around left the school.

Its official things were getting weird.

**-Man in the Moon-**

The next day was hilarious; I sat on my sit as I tried my best to not break out laughing as the new kid Leo has apparently stolen all of Shinji and Sasuke's fan girls.

The two were seething and it was funny as hell.

That was until the sound of static returned along with the rapid beating of my heart as Leo stood up during the middle of the class and suddenly disappeared.

During the break I left the class room as my vision began wavering as well.

Everything seemed blurry as the world suddenly felt like it was tilting. I walked in the hallways as I saw the students standing around blurring out of existence before they disappeared before my eyes.

I knew my break was already over and even though the bell rang and I heard it through the static I didn't care. I didn't dare go back the class room I knew I had to go somewhere I knew there was a place I needed to be.

So I followed my instincts and went down stairs towards the first floor as the sound of the static began to get louder and louder.

I looked at the hall ways and noticed no one was there except for a purple haired girl wearing what looked like a lab coat. Sakura her name was I think.

She was looking at me strangely and walked towards me "Are you okay?" she asked as he placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her strangely before I realized that I was clutching my head.

Something felt really weird something was wrong. I lightly pushed her away as I turned around and started walking towards the opposite hallway. I know there was nothing there but for some reason something was pulling me to that place.

My vertigo increased as I got close and closer to the end of the hall, as I reached the end I stopped walking as I clutched my head. Everybody was still in class and I should probably go back but something was just calling to me.

I walked towards the wall as I placed my hand on the wall.

***Lubb**Dubb***

I felt my heart beating rapidly as my hand went through the wall.

'What the hell' I though as I gulped, something was calling to me and it was coming from the other side. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I decided to walk towards and passed through the wall. I felt as if the wall shattered around me as I passed by.

**-Man in the Moon-**

I slowly opened my eyes as the rapid beating of my heart and vertigo finally stopped. I around and myself inside what looked like an abandoned storage room but as I look at the forward towards the path ahead of me I saw what could only be described as a grey effigy with glowing lines all over its body besides a portal no it was more like a rip in the fabric of this world's existence.

I slowly walked forward and made my towards the effigy.

"Welcome potential master" I heard someone say as my eyes suddenly widened and immediately darted around the room to search for the speaker. "That effigy with you is your sword and shield for what lies ahead. It will move in response to your commands" just as it said that the effigy began moving and started walking towards me.

I knew this whole situation should somehow freak me out, but for some reason it didn't it was as if for me this was normal. Well whoever I was since my memory of who I am aside from my name is basically blank as of now.

"Now then, please proceed. The truth you seek lies ahead." The voice added as it suddenly vanished. I finally stopped looking around the room realizing that the voice was speaking directly in my head.

Again for some reason I was not weirder out by this.

I look at the opening in front of me as I gulped once more. Will I finally remember who I am the moment I go through that door? I looked behind me and saw whatever path I took to get here was already gone. Guess I had no choice but to walk ahead.

I started walking towards the strange portal as the effigy slowly walked behind me following my every step as I made my way towards the unknown.

I kept walking and walking through a corridor surrounded by darkness the only light upon it was the path on which I stood that gave off a blue colored light. I kept walking for what seemed like a few minutes before the darkness suddenly faded replaced by a foggy dark green light accompanied by the floor which began glowing brighter.

It was like I was on an acid trip, which was weird because I didn't know what the hell an acid trip even was.

I stopped walking and started running as I was surrounded by a bright white light. The path I was walking on changed once more. It was now glowing neon blue that had a rather digital or cyber feel into it. I didn't really care; I just kept running until I the voice returned once more.

"Welcome potential master" the voice said once more as I looked up at the sky, it was coming from there but when I looked up there was nothing but dark blue murkiness. It looked as if I was under water "take a step ahead and move forward" it added like I really needed it to tell me that as I continued running.

I stopped walking though when I encountered some kind of round and mechanical object "Before you is an enemy program, it is programmed to attack you on sight. You will not battle it as you are too fragile your effigy will attack for, but if your effigy falls the enemy will directly attack you and you will die."

I just looked at the sphere and pointed at it "attack" I told my effigy as it nodded back before attacking the object six times giving it no chance to counter attack as it was destroyed easily.

"Well that was simple" I said to myself as I looked at my Effigy before I started running once more. We encountered a few more programs and defeated them thoroughly as well. One kept guarding so I commanded the effigy to break its guard. The other kept attacking so I told it keep in the defensive and counter attack.

Eventually I ended up in a spacious room that had a stifling aura of purity in it. In front of me, was what looked like three stained glass window reminiscent of those found in Churches surrounded by darkness. I kept staring at it before I was forced to look away when I heard some strange noises coming from my side.

I titled my head to that direction as I saw a body lying down on the ground wasn't moving and it was pale and grey. I assumed it was dead, just like a corpse. I shifted my head a few feet away from the body where another effigy was slowly standing up.

And before I could even react the effigy charged at me.

My own effigy came running towards it as the two began clashing.

It wasn't the best or most epic of battles as the two of them just kept attacking, blocking, or smashing through another the other's guard but for some reason I noticed it, my effigy was slowly losing and before I knew it my effigy fell on the ground defeated by the dead man's effigy.

'Crap' I thought to myself as my body instantly reacted as I jumped back to evade an oncoming slash coming from the effigy. I looked down on my shirt and saw a large diagonal tear on it with a small amount of my own blood seeping out.

I looked towards the abomination that dared to attack me only for it to move in a burst of speed that I didn't know it was capable of achieving. This time before I could react, the effigy trusted its hand forward piercing me through the chest.

I spat out blood as it pulled it hand off my chest.

My feet lost strength as I slowly found myself falling face first to the ground with a large gaping hole in my chest.

I didn't know why but for some bizarre reason I found this scene extremely ironic.

"You seem to be lacking as well" I heard a voice say from the distance "May you find peace in annihilation" it added as I slowly lifted my head off the ground. My eyes widened as I saw a few other students laying on the ground all suffering from different wounds such as I.

They were already dead, but I wasn't and I refused to die.

I forced all my strength into my legs as I slowly stood up, I didn't mind the blood was pouring out of my chest, I didn't mind all the intense pain I was feeling all over my body.

No I just wouldn't give up.

That's my way.

'Huh… My way?' I thought to myself as I recalled one small fragment of my past.

It was an oath.

A simple oath I made to myself.

"Yes I never give up… that's" I said to myself as blood seeped out of my mouth. I looked at the effigy that tried to kill me; it had its head tilted to the side as if confused.

It was as if it didn't know how to react in this situation.

I couldn't blame it I'd be pretty shocked if a guy I was sure I killed just stood up and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

I looked at the effigy.

I wasn't afraid.

I wasn't afraid of pain.

I wasn't afraid of losing my senses.

I wasn't afraid of becoming a corpse.

The one thing I feared was giving up and losing my way.

My only fear was that I was going to give in to all of this but I wasn't I won't give up.

"My nindo" I said to myself.

"Hahahahahaha, you! yes you!" a proud and amused feminine voice said "the one there standing over against death itself, you who show no fear, You are a treasure amidst all of these beings who dare call themselves masters! " I didn't see the person's face but I knew it was smiling "And like all the treasures that exists within this mortal realm you belong to me"

I looked away from the effigy as I looked at the three stained glasses, all three of them shattered before a golden glass appeared in the center of where the three once stood. The glass grew brightly as I suddenly noticed as bright light appearing in the center of the room.

It wasn't any regular light; it expelled an immense amount of power enough to send shivers down my spine. I focused my eyes on the light as an object began rising from the light.

There was a burst of bright light as a beautiful figure suddenly appeared in front of me.

It was girl with long blonde hair that waved in the air. She has blood red eyes that went along with her beautiful unblemished white skin. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was torn just above her chest giving me a good view of the bottom half of her breasts as well as her well-toned stomach along with the red tattoos shaped like a lightning bolt that ran along the sides of her abdomen. The girl was also wearing parts of what looked like a golden with blue lines going along it armor, her armor consisted of a gauntlet on her right ,skirt, as well as greaves that went up to her thighs, and sabatons. Finally she finished off her attire with various golden accessories such as a necklace and a pair of square earrings. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Her beautiful looks aside there was another thing that was grabbing my attention and in fact it stood out even more than her appearance. It was the sheer presence that was emanating from her.

It transcended any power I've felt before.

"Be proud, out of all the participants in this event you are the only one who I deem worthy of becoming my Master!" the woman said as she raised her arms to her sides. "Now I ask of you are you my master?" she asked as she looked at me with those blood red eyes.

As she looked at me I felt somehow compelled to answer "Yes" I answered as the woman smiled.

"The contract is complete, and although it seems your quite lacking as a Master I still accept you!" she said proudly as she grabbed my right hand. I suddenly felt as if a searing hot knife carved a symbol onto the back of my hand. I looked at the back of my hand and saw a strange symbol as if tattooed in it.

It was a blood-red symbol of a leaf.

I heard the sound of the effigy creaking behind me reminding me of its presence as well as the presence of the gaping hole that was still in my chest.

I looked behind me and saw the effigy still stood standing there. I felt the girl make her way at my side before she stepped in front on me and the effigy.

"So this thing dares touch my treasure? The foolish mongrel needs to know its place" the woman said as a pair of dual golden blades appeared in her hands.

The girl smirked as she charged into the effigy and even I had to admit I felt sorry for the poor thing.

I watched as the effigy tried to bring its arms up in order to guard only for the girl to swing both her blades and smash through his pitiful defence. Now defenseless I watched her swing around her blades as if she was dancing, attacking the effigy multiple times giving it no time to block. I then watched as she extended her leg and kick the effigy away before she threw both her blades at it impaling it in its head and chest.

Safe to say that thing was dead.

Once again I heard that voice as I felt pain coming from the back of my right hand "Congratulations. You have achieved your first goal. And I must say I am quite impressed I was expecting you to be a hapless master but it seems you have exceeded my expectations. Be proud of your achievement" the voice said once more only this time I saw some sort of image of a smug looking priest in my mind.

I wanted to slug the man's face.

"Oh curious about my appearance? Well I am honored but that will be useless I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide nothing more than a record of the past" it added.

"A record does that mean you know who I am?" I asked back with hope and excitement anything that'll help me learn about my past is a godsend by this point.

"Yes and apparently you have received a commendation"

"What do you mean?" I asked generally confused at what the voice said.

"Now let us commence your baptism" it said not answering my question "you have proven yourself worthy of the honor" it said as the woman from earlier slowly turned around and walked to my side. "You have earned the right to exist, however you have only take the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War begins now!" it declared as the woman in front of me suddenly smiled.

"Holy Grail what now?" I asked aloud.

"A battle to the death for the possession of the holy grail an object that can grant any desires" the woman answered for the voice. "A treasure that is rightfully mine and with you by my side my Master will triumph above the rest" she placed a finger on my chest "I am your servant, your shield and sword during this war, a hero from the past" she paused as she took in a breath "I bear no class since I have no need for one but ask of you to call me Gilgamesh" she finished as the voice once again began to speak.

A battle to the death for the Holy Grail; and if I get this object would I remember who I am?

Will I remember for what purpose I am here?

If so then-

"It seems you have decided, with that decision as your payment, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War" It finished as I felt the pain in my chest and the symbol from my right hand increase by a hundred fold. I gritted my teeth in pain as I was forced to kneel.

"There is still a few hours before the gates of this war close so I cannot declare it start" the voice said once more as my vision began to waver probably due to the blood loss and pain.

I looked at my servant who was staring at me with a confused expression as if not knowing if she should help or not.

"No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Magi who have been invited here to the Moon and you who seek the truth; show me your true strength" the voice finished as my mind finally gave in to the stress of my body.

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was my servant's face as she held me in her arms.

**AN:** Kanade is the FeMC Hakuno is the MC and yes they will both be participating in the war with Kanade getting Archer and Hakuno Nero, and Naruto has the game breaking Gil-chan on his side or at least would be game breaking if he wasn't a crappy master like his two other friends. Meaning at this point of the story as Naruto hasn't recovered most of his memories Gil-chan is not much stronger than an average servant! Deum and for those curious she is a mix between Gilgamesh and Prototype Gilgamesh. When the events of the story start Naruto already has awareness of his name and already sensed the sudden changes in the school even before the other two noticed. There is a reason for that and I will not mention it until later on. As for the events of the story Naruto went to the other side of the wall before Leo.


	2. Start of the War

**Man in the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I own my psp that I use to play fate/extra

**AN: **Killing in the name of~

**-Man in the Moon-**

Story Starts

Chapter 2: Start of the War

_The mire of the everyday sloughs off._

_A war between magi._

_The wheel of fate turns._

_Dull one, resharpen your blade,_

_And regain the values you once held._

1st Week [the first selection]

Combatants Remaining: 128

A village burns as I hear the kindling of the flames as well as smell the scent of burning flesh. Everything was in chaos as men, woman, and child all fall dead on the ground. Along with the destruction came a deafening roar from a beast that lay waste upon the village.

That was until I saw the back of a white cloak waving about in the wind as a man stood bravely in front of the beast.

***Static***

This was where it all began.

***Static**Static***

I was born from sacrifice

***Static**Static**Static***

I lived through sacrifice

***Static**Static**Static**Static***

Never forget the sacrifice

***Static**Static**Static**Static**Static***

I was the blurry image of a childhood; but it was drowned by the sound of the static.

***Static**Static**Static**Static**Static**Static***

But a midst the blurry vision I came to see, a kid that looked just like me.

The world turned white as the static finally vanished along with the images I've seen.

"Never forget" a soft and gentle feminine voice said to me "You were born from Sacrifice."

**-Man in the Moon-**

"Ugghh" I grunted out as I clutched my head as I opened my eyes only to close them once more as I was welcomed by the bright rays of the Sun. I rubbed my eyes as I pulled myself up from a bed that I had apparently been resting in. It seems like I saw some sort of dream, some kind of vivid imagery. The dream itself was extremely distorted, so I can only remember bits and pieces of it.

But one thought remained in my head.

"I was born from Sacrifice" I told myself as I took a deep breath and smelled the sharp scent of antiseptic. I stopped rubbing my eyes as I looked around the room apparently I was in some sort of clinic or sickbay.

I looked at my chest and saw some bandages wrapped around it. It appears that I wasn't dreaming and I saw really attacked by the effigy. The means my servant must have brought me here after I collapsed.

I looked around the room once more and found out that I wasn't alone. I looked at the two beds on my sides and found two familiar faces sleeping within them. It was my friends Kanade and Hakuno from the look of things it seems that both became participants of this war as well.

"Guhh" I grunted once more as I forced myself off my bed, as I stood up a bright golden light appeared beside my bed as my servant Gilgamesh appeared.

"Finally awake Master? I'm glad to see you've finally decided to return to the world of the living. If it took you any much longer I would have considered leaving" she told me smirking as she crossed her arms and rested it under her chest.

"Glad to see you too" I replied as I stood up and began stretching my still rigid body.

She kept on smirking as I saw her look at me eyes full of amusement "Oh? It seems my master has some bark in him. Very well I shall grant upon you a title befitting to one such as yourself." She took a deep breath before continuing "Welcome to the Holy Grail War! Inu (Dog)"

I froze as I snapped my head at her "Did you just call me Inu?"

She kept the smirk on her face as she replied "Inu! What is wrong with such a grand title, you should be honoured that one such magnificent as I granted it to you"

I just sighed as the my face met my palm 'Out of all the servants that I could have gotten I just had to have the one with an attitude'

"Now then Inu you do know about the Holy Grail War right?" she asked as she shifted her arms and placed it one her hips.

I sighed again, I didn't know what it was and felt that I was about to get both an explanation and insulted the moment I answered "Holy Grail War?"

"Nani? Inu don't tell me you don't know of the very event you participated in" she asked in actual surprise as her eyes focused on me.

I was about to nod before remember her short explanation after our battle with the effigy "You told me a bit about it before I passed out."

She let out an unlady like grunt before saying "At least you have a good memory. Very well, let me educate a beast such as yourself in the sophisticated ways of this ritual"

"The holy grail war is a battle between Magis in ordered to achieve the sacred artifact that can grant wishes known as the Holy Grail. Although it doesn't take the actual shape of an actual grail it still grants wishes." She looked closely at me "And you Inu are one of the Magi chosen to fight for it."

"An object that can grant wishes huh?" I mumbled out as I began thinking of such a thing. With that in hand I could finally wish what I dream of the most.

To have an infinite amount of Ramen

No wait not that one..

To remember who I am

Yeah that one.

"As much as I'd like to say screw the rules, sadly we must abide to them. Servant and Magi fight together and those who fall are forced to give up their Command Seals" she pointed at my right hand.

I looked at it ah so this is the Command Seal or whatever. Judging from its name it probably allows me to give my servant a Command of some sort that they must follow. I looked closely at the symbol and noticed three district lines that formed the leaf. 'Three commands huh?' I thought as I looked back at my servant.

"We will keep fighting on until we are the last servants left. Do not worry Inu even though I can barely sense any Magical energy coming from you I will make sure to beat all those who stand in my way" She pointed one of her left hand in the air as her right still rested on her hip. "We will win and make our way to the grail and no one can stop us" she laughed out loudly as she continued pointing to the sky.

'Goddamn it she has an attitude and she's a not job.' I though as I shook my head at my servant's behaviour 'Though at least I have a gist of what I'm in for' I walked past her as she kept laughing and slowly made why towards the exit.

"Wait Inu! My explanation is not over yet" she chased after me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Do you know what Servants are?"

Okay that stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and looked at her as I crossed my arms and rested it on my chest in a similar manner to what she did earlier. "You told me earlier that servants are heroes from the past that I understood but what did you mean when you said you didn't have a class?"

She raised an eyebrow seemingly impressed that I remembered such a thing "The rules of the Holy Grail War dictates that servants are to be divided into seven classes" she pulled her arm away from my shoulder as a wooden sword appeared in her hand. She then walked onto one of the white boards in the room, grabbed a marker and then began drawing seven pictures.

Bad pictures if I may add, but I'd rather not tell her that in fear of her doing to me what she did to that effigy.

Not really the best Idea to insult someone with that kind of power.

She pointed her sword in the first picture a squiggly stickman holding what looks like a sword.

"Saber the Knight of the Sword"

She moved her sword to another picture this one a stick man holding another stick with a triangle in the end.

"Lancer the Knight of the Lance"

She moved to the next picture another stick man holding what looked like a bow.

"Archer the Knight of the Bow"

She pointed to the next one and this one had me confused it was another stick man that was riding what looked like a cross-breed between a dog, a tiger, a lion, and a rabbit.

"Rider the Mounted Knight"

She pointed at the fourth picture a stick man wearing a cape and holding another stick with a circle on its end.

"Caster the Magus"

She moved her sword to the second to the last figure a stick man this one shaded black like a ninja.

"Assassin the Silent Killer"

She said before moving her sword to the last figure, this one I had to force myself to stop laughing. It looked like a badly drawn muscly man with a speech bubble on top of it saying rawr.

"Berserker the Mad Warrior"

'Yeah you're drawing sucks' I thought not like I was going to say It out loud.

"Truth be told I'm more of an Archer or a Saber but I'm too awesome to be classified as such, so feel free to as I told you call me by my real name Gilgamesh" she added as the wooden sword disappeared from her hand.

"Huh? But wouldn't be calling you by your name give others a possible a chance to look in to your past and look for a way to beat you?" I asked.

She looked at me briefly before bursting out into a fit of laughter "It matters not if they know my name, no one can defeat me!"

'And she seems to be the arrogant type great.' I thought as Gilgamesh slowly stopped laughing.

"Do you get it?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm good now let's go and kick some ass" I told her as I pumped my fist into the air. So I was going to join a battle to the death for a chance to get my wish granted, might as well enjoy it.

She smiled "Hahahaaha you're not bad Inu although you worded it quite crudely I agree with you. Let us go kick some asses!" she finished as she disappeared. I still felt her presence nearby so I thought she might be hiding herself from other masters.

Not like it was going to be useful since she asked me to call her by her name which would be a dead giveaway of who she was. 'I should think of a nick name for her' I thought to myself as I looked back at both my friends, they were still unconscious and it looked like they were not going to wake up any time soon.

With that I left the infirmary.

**-Man in the Moon-**

As I walked down the hall way I looked around to see that changes in the school. There wasn't much but there were a few rather uniquely dressed individuals.

Heck there was one chick dressed up as a clown and there was one guy who looked like he was sixty years old.

"Naruto!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Sakura Matou who was wearing what looked like lab coat. "Looks like you're finally awake, I'm so relieved. Since you have been selected by .Ph. and a participant of this war your memories should have already be restored. During the selection phase each participant were given the false memories of being student of the school to weed out the other participants. Please review them to make sure they're complete"

I arched my brow as I tried to think about my past.

I don't recall anything except my name and my nindo.

I looked at the Sakura "I don't have my full memories can you do something about that?"

"Your memory restoration failed? Sorry I cannot help you. I am only a custodial AI" she answered with a mechanical tone.

I tried complaining to her but seeing as she just stared at me blankly I decided to stop. "Ah before I forget here" Sakura pulled out something from her lab coat and handed me what looked like a tablet.

"It's called a Portable Terminal; you will receive messages from your terminal regarding the war so be sure to keep it in hand."

I nodded as she gave me a light bow "Good luck in the tournament" she said before started walking away "Oh and you should visit Father Kotomine in the Church he'll tell you who your fighting against" she added before she headed back to the infirmary.

I just gave a light shrug as I continued walking around the school to see the other changes. I tied entering a few classrooms but it was like some kind of invisible force prevented me from opening any of them. I wondered around the school going up all three floors before finally ending in the up on an empty roof top.

I looked at the sky which now had a more artificial feel to it.

It wasn't natural.

I turned around and decided to follow Sakura's instructions by heading for the chapel.

**-Man in the Moon-**

As I approached the chapel -if you could even call it that cause honest to god it looked like a small cathedral, I heard the sound of sermons in the air. It looks like as if mass was going on and me being the religious guy that I am respectfully entered the door.

Inside the cathedral I saw a creepy looking priest standing in front of the altar as I looked around and saw that no one was even in the chapel.

"Oh what brings you here?" a familiar smug voice said.

I looked at the priest.

The voice came from him.

I walked towards the priest and he just tilted his head and looked at me.

I slugged him in the face and smiled in satisfaction as he fell on the ground.

"Can I ask you why you did that?" the priest asked as he stood up.

"Sorry I just felt that I had to do that" I answered back as I shook my fist. It felt like as if I just punched a frigging wall.

"Very well then what is the purpose of your visit?" he asked me.

"I want to know what I need to do in this war"

"I see, in the first floor in the same entrance you attained your effigy now leads to the _Arena_ it is as its named an Arena full of Enemy Programs that your servant may battle in order to get stronger. Masters get a six day preparation period before the Elimination Battles, which occurs in the seventh day." He paused giving me the time to absorb the information. I nodded for him to continue which he kindly obliged "I advise for you to use the six days wisely in training or figuring out a way to counter your opponent's servant for in the seventh day, you and your foe will fight, the winner lives and the loser gets deleted."

So this really was a death match.

"Can you tell me who my opponent is?" I asked.

"Strange… There seems to be a system error. I will locate your opponent by Tomorrow and send you the information via the terminal"

"Hmm.. thanks" I replied as I still shook my hand damn it was still sore.

"One last thing" the man said as a glowing light appeared in his had before it vanished into my Portable Terminal. "That is the Password to your Private Room. Your room will be located in your class room 2-B just place the password on the terminal in front of the class room and you will be teleported to your room" he finished.

"Hai hai" I told him as I turned around and slowly left the chapel as I stepped out I spotted a familiar looking boy with weird white eyes sitting in one of the benches near the chapel. I tried to ignore him and make my way out of the area but sadly he noticed me.

"Naruto" the teen said with a hint of condescension in his words.

"Oh great what do you want Hyuuga?" I looked at the teen. Hyuuga Neji the captain of the Martial Arts team of Tsukimihara Academy or at least he was according to the apparent fake memories we received.

"So you made it here huh? Well at least that's 1 down on the list of my 128 opponents. For I am sure that it is your fate to lose by my hands" he said as he walked away.

I just shook my head. Neji was an okay guy but his arrogance and that constant fate ideology placed him down a few pegs in my book although not as irritating as Shinji or Sasuke he was way up there.

"You should show that mongrel his place" Gilgamesh said as she appeared to my side.

"As much as I wish to, we can't less we be disqualified before our opponents are even picked."

"Tsk…" my servant clicked her tongue as she vanished clearly not pleased that her master was insulted.

I looked at the sky and saw it was still about midday.

"Hmm Gil-chan what do you want to do go to the Arena or look at our room?" I asked my servant who reappeared once more.

"We should head for our room, I must decorate it to fit a king before we head to the Arena" she said to me with a hint of excitement in her voice.

I looked at her and just thought about what she had in mind.

It wasn't like she was going overboard right?

Right?

**-Man in the Moon-**

'Sweet Kami' I thought to myself as I saw what was supposed to be a simple room now furbished to the brim with various golden objects, making it look more akin to a vault with a few furniture like a bed and a couch than an actual room.

I looked on the ground and found gold coins.

Gold coins littered on the ground as decoration. "Ugghhh I think you umm…" I mumbled out trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes I know…" she said as she nodded "It's too under decorated, do you wish for me to blow a hole through the wall to make our room bigger?" she asked.

I face faulted "Please could we just go to the Arena" I begged her.

She looked down on me and smiled "Very well Inu" she said as she disappeared once more.

I made my way towards the exit before looking at my room once more.

Even though she did go over the top I can't help but admit that it did look good.

Opening the door, I exited our Room.

**-Man in the Moon-**

I went towards the dead end in the first floor and just like the priest said a door was in front of me. I pushed it open as I made my way into the _Arena_.

My eyes widened as I felt myself get sucked into this other dimension. I was five an overview of the place it was called the First Chimeric Lunar Sea.

It looked familiar to the passage I went through after getting the effigy, but this time I saw more Enemy Programs each with different shapes than the ones I fought before.

There was a bright light that surrounded me before I found myself on top of what looked like a glowing portal which was probably the entrance/exit to this place.

Taking a few steps forwards I suddenly felt Gilgamesh appear behind me.

"Inu" she said as I turned my head to her.

"Seeing as this is your first time here in the arena, let us just aim to beat that" she said as she pointed at a bug like enemy that was flying about. "I know that such a thing would not stand a chance against my presence but it will be a good experience for an inexperience master such as yourself"

I thought I should feel insulted but I figured she was right as far as I know I have zero battlefield experience so what better way to get that than by slaying the enemies.

I nodded "Good Inu let us destroy all those who dare stand in our way" she shouted as I ran towards the bug like enemy.

The bug seemed to notice us as immediately charged in towards Gilgamesh.

"This will be easy! Master witness my power!" my servant proudly said as she lifted her left hand high up in the air and snapped her fingers.

I looked high up in the sky as a small portal opened and from it a rather plain looking sword fell and hit the enemy damaging it but not fully destroying it.

I looked at Gilgamesh who now had a shocked look in her face.

"Umm… that was… awesome?" I muttered out as she kept the shocked look on her face.

"That's not right" my servant said as she snapped her finger again and like her first try a single blade fell from a portal in the sky and hit the bug.

Again the bug was still up and alive floating around.

It flew around calmly before it flew towards my servant stinger first my servant extended her armored hand to block the blow and to my servant's surprise she wasn't expecting the piercer to go through her armor and actually wound her in the hand.

She glared at the mechanized bee "You… you…." she muttered out as she extended her hand to her side "I'm going to kill you!" she said as a small portal opened beside her she pulled out a sword as she grinned madly. "Enuma Elish!" she screamed out as she trusted her blade forward.

Only it wasn't the blade she was expecting.

It was the wooden sword she used during her lecture earlier and it slipped from her hands and hit the enemy in the head.

"Umm…. Cool move?" I said to myself as the bee looking enemy tackled my servant into a wall.

"What the hell…" my servant complained as she kicked her attacker away.

She then glared at me "It seems… that… my battle abilities are somewhat hindered" she extended her arms as the pair of golden blades she used when they met earlier appeared in her hands. She raised the blades up as she blocked another charge coming from the monster. She then spun around to its side after the successful block and counter attacked by slashing at its wings. She then jumped back to my side as she held both blades in a cross pattern in front of her.

"Even though you are a treasure Inu, it seems that something about our connection is interfering with my powers" she explained as I titled my head to the side. "Ah what does that mean?"

"It means you're a crappy mage" she replied as she pushed herself of the ground and charged at the Enemy Program. She ducked and swung her blades up as she evaded a stinger aimed for her head. Luckily she managed to hit the enemy in the body with both of her swords before one of her portal thingies opened up behind her and shot out another weapon. This time it was a spear.

And this time it went through the bee impaling it as it exploded in particles.

I gulped feeling a bit guilty because of my Servant's obvious frustrations to the possible handicap I am placing in her powers "Umm by at least how much of your power is gone?"

"At least 90%" she responded without hesitation "At least I can still summon Enki" she said as she held her golden blades up before they vanished "But let's make this clear master" she summoned the wooden sword again and pointed it at me.

"You are to do your best to get stronger so I can have access to more of my weapons again, is that clear?" she demanded.

I just nodded.

"Well I think that is it for the day" Gilgamesh said as she turned around and made her way towards the exit.

"Huh what about doing my best to get stronger?" I asked her.

"That can wait until tomorrow I want to rest now Master" she said.

I just sighed as I followed her and exited the arena.

This was going to be a reeaaalllly long war it seems.

Before I turned around and left though I could've sworn I saw Kanade running around the dungeon with a servant in red.

**-Man in the Moon-**

*Ring**Ring**Ring*

I heard my terminal portable ring out as I opened my eyes and pushed myself out of my bed. After our disastrous trip in to the Arena Gilgamesh dragged me back into our room saying something about how she needed to rest. I agreed to her as I felt a little bit tired myself and proceeded to sleep in the couch while my servant took the comforts of her bed.

How she managed to pull these thing out of her portal thing yet have a hard time taking out swords I have no idea.

I stretched my arms as I stood out of bed and yawned. "Wait, why do I slight feel a breeze." I muttered out as I felt a cold chill in the air.

I looked down and saw a simple reason for that.

I was naked.

"Hrrgh" I heard behind me as I turned around and saw that my servant was naked as well and apparently at some point in the night I was transported into her bed without my knowledge.

"What the Fuck!" I screamed out loud waking my servant up in the process.

"Mhmmm~" she said cutely as she rubbed her eyes and slowly pushed herself off the bed with only a blanket covering her modesty.

"Gil-chan" I said getting her attention as I grabbed a pillow and covered my more private areas.

"Yes Inu?" she asked still half asleep as she tilted her head to the side.

"Didn't you sleep in the bed while I slept here in the couch… mind telling me why when I woke up I found myself in your bed naked?"

"Ahh…" she bopped her hand on her palm "Well it was cold and what better ways to warm myself up than that"

"So you stripped me and carried me to your bed?" I asked as I rubbed the bridges of my nose. It was too early for this shit.

She just nodded "You should feel honoured Inu, I let you sleep beside me it's an honour I've only given to a few besides you" she said as she slowly stood up from the bed as the only thing preserving her dignity finally fell off her body giving me a good view of it before I looked away blushing madly.

Trying to get the naughty thoughts out of my head I grabbed my Terminal and saw a message coming from Kotomine.

I smiled when I read it.

"Gil-chan I know who were fighting in the first round" I told her.

"Oh and who is the foolish mongrel that will fall by my blade?" she asked.

"Neji Hyuuga"

**-Man in the Moon End-**

**Read and Review**

**AN:** To Gil Inu isn't an insult to Naruto but rather a teasing title since long ago she called her best friend the very same name. She view Naruto somewhat as a parallel to enkidu that's why she acts all close and familiar with Naruto while still throwing in insults every now and then.

And yes most people that naruto will fight in this war with the exception of one or two are people from Naruto. There is a reason for that but again no spoilers. Although that being said the servants of the characters from Naruto are all nasuverse servants.

As for nerfing Gil I did that on purpose to not make this a god like fic. I mean come on a 100% Gilgamesh would just steam roll over all servant with just a frigging snap of her fingers and would that really be entertaining to read? So with that said she will get stronger everytime Naruto recovers a memory s til then she pure melee with the ability to toss one random weapon from GoB.

Just a quick chapter this was supposed to be connected to chapter one but I decided to keep it in two chapters.


End file.
